The Whispered Legends
by AliveInTheCrowsNest
Summary: The members of team 7 were following one of the most basic rules of the ninja life, never show all of your tricks in the very beginning. So when Kakashi gives Team 7 their genin evaluation he realizes that this upcoming generation has a will of fire that burns brighter than any before. Kakashi is going to be damn sure that they can face whatever evil is hiding in the shadows.


"Spoken" Person

'Thought' Person

**"Spoken" Bijuu/Summon**

**'Thought' Bijuu/Summon**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto if I did Itachi would not have left konoha. Not that he won't leave in this fic. Oh Yes, and Praise the Great and Glorious Log

* * *

-(with Kakashi)

Kakashi was at the Memorial Stone, the same place he'd been for the past few hours wondering why the Hokage kept trying to force a team onto him. 'I'm just gonna fail them like I've done every other team. Like I have done ever since I ... let Rin die.' Kakashi, already two hours late began making his way to go grab the three genin hopefuls he was going to fail.  
"Well let us see what we have this year," Kakashi pulled out the scroll and broke the seal. "Uzumaki, hmm, Dead last, inept at most displays of knowledge and jutsu, impaired vision. If this is true I wonder how he passed. Let's see who is next." Kakashi unrolled the scroll a bit more "Haruno, Sakura Kunoichi of the year, keen intellectual and analytical mind, talented in chakra control." Kakashi completely unwound the scroll. "Oo will you looky here, The last Uchiha, Shinobi of the Year, Extraordinary talent in all fields and very capable," Kakashi snickered, "I'm sure you are little Uchiha. Now that that is done let's get some actual information." Kakashi looked towards a seemingly random spot in the sky and waved before dispelling into a puff of smoke.

* * *

-(with Hokage)

" When did he make the swi... wait no, how did he know I was watc... wait no how the hell did he know where to look. Dammit Kakashi, huuu," the Hokage took a deep breath before a smile appeared on his face. "Kakashi you better be ready these three will definitely surpass your expectations. Though I am surprised at you it's only been a half hour and you are already coming for them." At that moment the Hokage noticed his assistant coming in and attempted to obscure his crystal ball with a mountain of paperwork.  
"Hokage! where you peeking on the women's hot springs again" a vein began bulging on her forehead.  
The Hokage lifted his hands and began fervently shaking his hands, "No, no, no you see I was just..."

* * *

-(with Kakashi)

"Now let's see," Kakashi said as he walked up to a door that said 'Faculty Only'. He went to open the door, but the handle didn't turn "Oh no, the doors locked I guess I better give up." Kakashi mocked at the people who would use a mechanical lock in a ninja village, then he made a couple of hand signs, placed his hands on the door, and backed away. moments later the locked door slowly creaked open and he walked straight towards the filing cabinet inside.

"Who's first A,B,D,G,H, ah here we go Haruno." Kakashi " Nothing special in her heritage a little bit of senju blood, but thats normal. What's this, does strange chakra control exercises but when approached switches back to standard Academy exercises lacking in physical prowess but has above average sized Chakra pools. Minor obsession over Sasuke Uchiha. So basically she is an average kunoichi but with a few quirks. and she's a fangirl. hmm, Now who's next. I,J,K,M,P,U, ahah Uchiha, Sasuke. Less sociable after the Itachi incident, but obtained a two toma Sharingan (not usable during any type of academy test, of course with a few exceptions like taijutsu sparring), large sized chakra pool, capable of using lightning release jutsu, vast knowledge of the interceptor fist style and finally Uzumaki, Naruto. Interesting, Naruto wandered off during lunch and was in an 'accident' and was 'discovered' by a group of villagers. He was terminally blinded, yet he somehow manages to do daily activities, possibly by using some form of chakra manipulation or maybe a less conventional ability. Oh, he means the Kyuubi, hmm he is one of them who believe Naruto's birthmarks came from him being the child of a jinchuuriki. Naruto is sub-par in taijutsu at one point he asked to use a sword in a spar, low testing scores, and sub-par intelligence. Quite an interesting bunch, ah yes speaking of which, they've waited long enough." Kakashi left the room and closed the door behind him halfway down the hall he heard a creak, he turned to see the door was open. He went back and slammed it closed, then *creeaak* it reopened. His visible eye twitched, "I refused to be bested by an inanimate metal object."

* * *

-(2 hours later at the door of the room team seven is in)

Kakashi arrived at the door panting, "ha I showed that door. There exists no problem you can't fix with a lot of heavy duty tape." he slowly grasped the partially opened doors and closed his visible eye, 'Oh Great Log please no more creaking.' *Thunk* as Kakashi had stuck his head into the door a blackboard eraser fell from its resting place between the doors onto Kakashi's head. 'Yep, I'm definitely failing them'.  
Kakashi eye smiled and them and said, "hmm... my first impression of you three is probably best described as ... I hate you."

* * *

rant de la author

Hello I am CNest your humble author I am quite pleased that you made it through to the bottom of my first chapter, or maybe you just skipped the story and wanted to read the author's note first. Originally I had a witty pun that foreshadowed the events that will unfold in the next - something about a tree, a bag, and a cat take my word it was pretty funny, but alas that pun is here no longer so instead i shall offer you some non-spoiler insight on the gist of how this story will work. I personally feel that all protagonists should be more powerful than their peers, but not overpowered. Yet st the same time I think that there should be an equilibrium of power in a group so what I'm attempting to do here is make all of team seven on even ground with their peers, but give them the chance to leaf their peers behind with hard-work and motivation. hehehe i said leaf like...

"We got it. it wasn't funny, maybe next time."- itachi-sama

okay sorry i won't do it again. anyways crap where was i *frantically reads above text* ah yes I will do my best to update once a month but I might start a bit slow I'm still trying to figure the story out, but hey who knows. I'll have more content less rant in my next post...probably. Feel free to review to your hearts content flames are not preferable, but all criticism can be used to better my writing for future reader's enjoyment.

**Until Next time. Praise Log and fall back into the Crow's Nest soon.**

-CNest


End file.
